Chasing Cars
by Kailalovesgreys
Summary: Addison/Meredith Pairing because they should have ditched Derek to begin with. Set during prom with an AU twist.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith felt the jelousy build up in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't upset that Derek was dancing with Addison, atleast not for the reason everyone thought. SHE wanted to be dancing with Addison. To have her hands on her tiny hips and her head resting on her shoulder. She would give anything to run her hands through Addison's firey red curls. Derek didn't even love his wife; he was still inlove with Meredith.

"Mer, you wanna dance?" Finn asks her. Meredith nods and fakes a smile. She makes eye contact with Addison and her heart stops for a beat. God she was beautiful.

_IF I LAY HERE, IF I JUST LAY HERE, WOULD YOU LAY WITH ME AND JUST FORGET THE WORLD?_

The song is too much. Meredith makes some lame excuses and escapes from the hospital cafeteria. Addison notices and tells her oblivious husband that she had to use the bathroom. She finds Meredith crying in a supply closet. Addison kneels before her.

"Meredith I'm so sorry Derek chose me over you." Addison says. She meant it too. She couldn't stand to see the blonde beauty like this.

"YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT DEREK?" Meredith cries looking up. "This is about you!"

"Me?" Addison says shocked as Meredith wipes away her tears. It doesn't do any good.

"Yes! You and your leggy self. You're perfect and the thought that he touches you. The idea that he can use you. It sickens me! I love you!" Meredith blurts. Right away she expects Addison to run but she doesn't. Instead she crashes her lips to Meredith's. Meredith takes a split second before kissing Addie back. She pulls her close and runs her fingers through Addison's beautiful hair. Addison pulls back.

"I love you too." She says. She runs her hand up Meredith's thigh. Meredith moans a little. Addison smiles into her lovers lips. This was so wrong but it felt so right. "Mer are you sure you want to do this?"

"You're the one who's married." Meredith reminds her with a grin. "Do YOU want to?"

Addison pushes the blond to the floor. She unzips Merediths dress. She wasn't wearing a bra. Meredith suddenly flips them and attempts to remove Addison's dress.

"It's stuck." She laughs nervously.

"I'll get the dress you make sure that door's locked." Addison replies. Once she has the dress off. Meredith begins to rub her breasts. Addison slips her hand into Meredith's gasps as Addison begins to stroke her clit. Meredith allows Addison to take over. Soon Addison has two fingers inside a moaning Meredith.

"MORE ADDIE!" Meredith cries.

"What do you want baby?" Addison teases as she stops moving her fingers.

"God Addie. Tongue." Meredith begs. Addison smiles and slowly flicks Meredith clit with her tongue. Meredith groans and Addie sticks three fingers inside Meredith as her tongue sucks and her clit. Meredith's legs tighten around Addison's neck. She was so close. Addison sucks a little harder sending Meredith over the edge. Addison crawls up and kisses her lover on the lips. Meredith grins. After a few moments Meredith sits up.

"Your turn. Hope I can match that Red."

Meredith can feel Addison's wetness. She smiles as she pulls Addison's thong off. She wastes no time. She begins to eat Addison out rapidly.

"Meredith!" Addison cries. Meredith sticks two flingers in to assist her brings Addison to her climax. Afterwards they lay together for a few minutes before helping eachother re-dress.

"You go out and I'll wait five minutes." Addison says.

"What does this mean Addison?" Meredith asks hopelessly. Addison touches her cheek gently.

"Meet me for coffee tomorrow morning and we'll talk. I'll ask to have you on my service."

The next morning as promised Meredith is on Addison's service. Since Addison didn't have any surgeries until later they go to her office to fill out is surprised how clutered Addison's desk is. She'd never guess from how well presented Addison is.

"Don't mind the mess." Addison smiles. "I kind of can't stay neat when I'm doing post ops."

"I'm the same way." Meredith admits.

Once they're settled, Meredith brings up the question they both had been thinking.

"Addison what are we doing?" Meredith asks. "Because eI enjoyed last night a lot, probably more than I should have. And I wasn't even drunk. Oh God please tell me you liked it too. Shit you didn't and now Derek's going to know and-"

"Meredith!" Addison giggles. "I didn't just like last night I loved it."

"What are we?"Meredith asks. Addison reaches for her hand.

"Let's try this. Only we can know until Derek and I divorce but I want to be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out to be harder to keep it from Derek than either of them had expected. Derek still flirted with Meredith. Addison had to fight the urge to grab Meredith and kiss her to just to spite Derek. Meredith would pout when Derek kissed Addison. He was so lucky to have her publically. But when Derek stayed late at work that's when Meredith had her turn.

It was more than just sex to them. It was developing into something neither could have predicted. Meredith and Addison were falling in love. Late one night after a long shift Meredith is surprised to find Addison in her bed crying.

"Addie what is it?" She asks pulling the red head into her arms.

"Derek and I…we…we.." She stumbles over her words. Meredith strokes her hair until she's calm enough to speak. "Derek and I slept together in an oncall room today." Meredith lets go of Addison.

"Addie…I thought you said you were going to ask for a divorce. You said you wanted me." Meredith exclaims with tears falling from her blue eyes.

"I do Meredith I do!" Addison replies reaching for Meredith's hand. Meredith yanks it away. "No Mer please!"

"No I get it I was just a mistress of a mistress. Some sort of revenge. Well congratulations Addison you win. You can have your marriage I don't care." Meredith sobs. "I was stupid enough to think this was real."

"It is real!" Addison exclaims, crying as well. "Please Meredith try and understand."

"Addison leave!" Meredith yells. "I mean it get out of here."

The next day Addison looks for Meredith but can't find her. She asks Dr. Bailey where she is but is told Meredith took a sick day. Addison avoids going home that night. The last thing she wanted was to be with Derek in his stupid trailer. She sleeps at the hotel. Or at least attempts to sleep. She spends most of the night crying.

It had been two days since Meredith had forced Addison to leave. Addison was still numb. Derek seemed to notice because he asked Addison if she was sick.

"I'm fine." She'd walked away and almost knocked Meredith down when he rounded the corner. He smiles at her.

"Morning." He smiles.

"Dr. Shepard." She replies bluntly.

"Oh not you too." He moans taking a deep breath. "Gosh I've already had my wife bite my head off today. And she avoided coming home last night. I thought we were ok we even-"

"Dr. Shepard I don't want to her what happened between you and Addison. I just want to get a good surgery."

At lunch Meredith walks into Addison's office to find her asleep on the sofa. Meredith almost walks back out but the though of Addison's arms were just to reeling. She lays beside Addie on the couch and falls asleep.

Addison wakes up first. She almost knocks Meredith off the couch when she sits up. Meredith bolts awake. Addison looks at her praying she'll stay.

"Mer." She says slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Addie, I just, I missed you." Meredith says tearfully. Addison pulls her into her arms and lets her cry.

"Meredith honey, I, I love you." Addison whispers into Meredith's hair.

"I love you too Addie and I'm sorry I made you leave. I know how hard it is I just I was jealous." Meredith cries. Addison wipes away her tears.

"I filed for a divorce Mer. He doesn't know yet but I did. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please don't freak out okay? And promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise Addison. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you too Red." Merdith leans in and kisses Addison.

"I love you Grey."


End file.
